


如果今天可以卸下这个沉重的负担的话

by Serikamaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serikamaru/pseuds/Serikamaru
Summary: 一个叫莱纳布朗的男人决定去死。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	如果今天可以卸下这个沉重的负担的话

**Author's Note:**

> 127后遗症

0.0

擦亮枪膛，塞入一颗5.66毫米的子弹，上膛。

平常的他甚少用枪作战，毕竟假如有什么东西是自己的身体无法摧毁的，一把小小的来复枪又有什么用呢？

空洞的眼睛突然看见年幼的他捧着枪在雨幕中奔跑，气息被如子弹一样细密的雨滴剥夺。

躲在墙角的他笨拙地擦拭着枪支，圆滚滚的眼睛不时瞟向周围早已换上干爽衣服的队员。

快一点、要看起来更熟练一点、如果不想被抛弃的话——

事到如今，所有被遗忘的被抛弃的记忆争分夺秒地做最后的挣扎。

“咔嚓”，枪管传来流畅的回响。

十年来第一次，他像一个老手那样做好准备。

终究是太迟了一点。

0.1

“贾碧，你总算起来了吗？”

听到自己的名字，贾碧转头看向声音的来源。法尔科手捧着两支雪糕努力地跨越汹涌的人潮向她走来：

“你还愣着干什么，是祭典噢！”

贾碧还没来得及细问，法尔科就伸手将一个雪糕塞到了她口中。

这就是他们说的祭典吗？各色飘着香气的食物、摊位上挂着的可动的玩偶，更重要的是，艾尔迪亚人脸上从容的笑容——这一切在收容区里可是前所未见的景象啊！

贾碧恨不得自己多长几双眼睛，那就可以把眼前的眼花缭乱全部收进眼底。作为该死的艾尔迪亚人竟然也能享受马莱人的快乐，这一切肯定是得益于战士们的努力。是他们的浴血奋战、是他们在战场上冲锋的身躯，让马莱意识到他们的价值、他们的忠心。这一切都是莱纳他们换来的。

想到莱纳，贾碧突然想起自己已经两天没有见过他了，虽然他平常如无必要就不会随意露面，但连在军营也没有碰上他这一点确实让贾碧觉得有些奇怪。正当贾碧想着莱纳，索菲娅几个突然将她拉到卖食物的摊位。散发着甜香的糖果和精致的糕点马上将贾碧的注意力吸引过去。她看看在油锅中起舞的糕点，发现法尔科等人突然沉默了下来。她疑惑地扭头看向他们，只见他们不约而同拿着一个空空的钱包，正在面面相觑着。

贾碧往里袋掏了掏，掏出一个胀鼓鼓的钱包，几个小孩看到里面的钱眼睛都瞪直了。

“贾碧，你哪来这么多钱？”伍德直直地看着钱包问道。

“是莱纳放在我床头的，他让我拿去买喜欢的东西。”贾碧嘟哝着，伍德现在的表情跟她醒来看到钱包和纸条的表情一模一样。

“布朗副长对你可真好呀……”索菲娅看看钱包，又扭头看了看摊位摆放的食物。

贾碧甩甩头：“他一定是知道今天有祭典特意给我的，我们不要浪费他的心意呀！”

几个小孩拥抱在一起欢快地跳了跳，转身把想吃的食物都尝了一遍。

“呀，好饱呀，肚子要涨破了……”

“还不是你吃太多了，就算有钱也不能这样放肆呀。”法尔科叉着腰看着坐在墙角休息的贾碧。

“要是每天都办祭典该多好呀，那我就可以慢慢把东西都吃一遍了。”

法尔科看着饱得快要睡着的贾碧，无奈地叹了口气：“那个蛋糕你怎么一直不吃？”

贾碧收回放空的眼神低头看向手中的蛋糕，蛋糕用锡纸包着，而且她刚刚一直注意着不去用力捏它，因此样子应该保持完好。

“因为莱纳不在嘛，我想带回去让他尝尝。生日要吃蛋糕不是？”

“布朗副长的生日到了吗？”法尔科好奇地问道，他们从来不知道布朗副长的生日在什么时候，也没有看见过战士们庆祝。

“没呢，但是他回来后都没有时间过生日，好不容易碰上祭典又不在，这次勉强补办一下吧。”

贾碧将蛋糕往怀里紧了紧。天色渐暗，因为祭典而挂上的彩灯这时才开始它们的表演，五光十色的灯光在贾碧黑黑的眼睛上跳跃。

法尔科低头看着贾碧，向旁边走了一步在她身旁坐下。

“法尔科，好像……好像会发生什么变化呢。”

法尔科跟随贾碧的视线望向那些绝少出现在收容区的灯饰，脑袋仿佛被贾碧的瞌睡虫传染了一般有点昏昏沉沉。

他轻轻地回了一句：“是啊。”

0.3

跑快点，再跑快一点！

法尔科拼命跑进一幢建筑，他三步五步下楼梯后一把将地下室的门用力地推开——

“克鲁格先生！”

地下室里一个额头绑着绷带的男子静静地坐在椅子上，他早已听到了法尔科一路传来的动静，他往法尔科身后看了看，空洞的眼睛毫无波澜。

“法尔科，为什么跑得这么急？”

“对不起，克鲁格先生，”法尔科撑着膝盖猛吸一口气，“布朗副长、布朗副长他不在了！”

“不在？”

“是的，我刚刚四处打听，但是他们都不肯告诉我副长在哪里，只是让我别管……”带着一脸要哭的神情，法尔科继续说道：“我估计他是接到什么秘密任务了……”

被称作克鲁格的男子低头陷入了沉思：“秘密任务吗？对他来说一点都不奇怪。”

“抱歉……我帮不到您，明明您跟副长这么久没有见面了……”

“是好久没见了……”法尔科看见克鲁格往椅背一靠，紧闭的嘴唇微微抿了一下。

克鲁格看向自己交缠的手指，笑了一笑：“这不是你的错，他以前就是这样突然出现又突然消失。无论如何我都应该感谢你。”

法尔科第一次看到克鲁格露出这样的笑容，好像想起了什么开心的事，又好像有什么伤心的理由。

他腼腆地搓了搓手，开口问道：“您跟布朗副长关系很好吧。他是个怎么样的人呢？”

克鲁格楞了一愣，手指轻轻地扫了扫耳朵：“我想是的。他一直都是一个很优秀的战士。”

果敢、爱护弱小，让人不自觉地信任他。

“我受到他的激励，打心底里尊敬他。”

回忆熟练地涌起，穿越海洋与时光。

“我想知道，他是不是和我想的一样。”

而他也从来不会让我轻易如愿。

法尔科被克鲁格脸上的笑容搞懵了，明明两人不能见面在他看来是很可惜的事，克鲁格的样子却像跟什么完成了告别一般，连眼神也变得柔和起来。

“您别失望，布朗副长应该很快会回来了，到时您就可以跟他见面啦。”法尔科糯糯的声音带着雀跃。

克鲁格歪头看向法尔科，几秒过去后他说道：“是啊，你说得没错。能认识你也是不小的收获。”

轻轻笑了一声，法尔科害羞地摸摸自己的后脑勺。

“接下来，你快往外面跑吧，越远越好。”

0.4

“现在你们觉得我们可以放下一切、握手言和、然后并肩合作吗？马莱人，和岛上的恶魔？”

“我们共同的敌人是要发起地鸣的艾伦，这才是现在最迫切的事。”

看着吵得不可开交的大人们，一种令人窒息的不安感从贾碧的心底涌上来。

“那马莱有什么好提议呢？你们带过来的兵力都被收缴了，”被叫作让的男子激动地说，“更可笑的是，你们还有一个巨人呢？你们不是要把他藏起来留着后面捅我们一刀吧？”

巨人？车力巨人、女巨人、归到敌方一边的兽之巨人——

“莱纳不在吗？我一直没有在战场上见到他……”地上的野草仿佛突然被赐予了生命一般，束缚着贾碧的手脚，爬上她的背脊，握住她的咽喉。

“因为我们行动得太晚了，大部分人力和装备都没办法带过来，这使得我们之前的攻击十分疲弱……”

贾碧好不容易将头从藤蔓中挣脱出来，她扭头看向后面，皮克在蒸汽中向他们走了过来，车力巨人的躯体在她身后消散着。

“至于莱纳……”贾碧跟皮克对视着，少见地，皮克的眼神带着迟疑。

他们的对视只持续了几秒，皮克垂下头转而看向在一旁观察着一切的马加特。

“莱纳怎么了？”

双腿已经麻痹，那就用手将自己撑起来。“莱纳到底怎么了！”

“莱纳死了。”马加特看着贾碧的双眼，“就在祭典前一天，我们发现莱纳倒在家里，脑袋中了一枪，是自杀。”

贾碧像箭一样冲向马加特，她圆睁着的眼睛好像占据了半张脸一样。皮克和法尔科两人用力才能抱住她，却没法停止她的挣扎。

本来吵闹的营地像被浇了一盘水的火焰一般，夜空与大地之间，就只有虫鸣、篝火燃烧的声音，以及孩子的悲鸣。

“莱纳……莱纳怎么会死，”拳头砸到地上的冲击如同雷电，震撼了每个人的心，“我们明明还有很多话要说不是吗！”

又一任巨人完成了使命。它将回到“道”的怀抱，辗转徘徊，直到一个新生命的哭声与它发出共鸣。

尽管这以后的一切跟在场的人再无关联。

0.5

“莱纳……”

漫天的星河下，响起了梦呓一般的声音。

“艾伦？怎么了？”

莱纳没有回答他的叫唤。艾伦的眼光在莱纳的脸和他手中的来复枪中游移。

站在一旁的吉克有点着急地叫了他一下，与此同时，莱纳头也不回走进一个房间。

艾伦摆摆手示意吉克安静一点。他没有想过跟莱纳的会面会在“道”里面进行。

跟着莱纳走进房间，艾伦发现里面只摆放着必要的家具。

他不明白莱纳在干什么，他记得自己刚刚还跟着吉克重温吉克的记忆，为什么下一秒钟就看到莱纳——

擦亮枪膛，塞入一颗5.66毫米的子弹，上膛。

“咔嚓”，枪管传来流畅的回响。

莱纳坐到椅子上反手拿着枪，冰冷的枪口被塞到口中。

艾伦看着莱纳因为金属的腥味和枪管的体积皱起眉头，尽管他还保持着冷漠的表情，袖管里的手已经微微颤抖起来。

如果他冷静下来好好思考的话，理解也好不理解也好，他都能够就莱纳的行为推导出一个能够让自己接受的解释。

但是四年以来头一次，他难得没法冷静下来。

“莱纳，莱纳，放下枪。”

“莱纳！你的家人怎么办？你又要像以前一样一走了之吗？”

“莱纳，还没有到结局！快放下枪！”像哄小孩的父母一样单膝跪在莱纳面前，艾伦抬头看着莱纳，口中的话如祈祷般不断重复着。

本应能够传递的话语，面对莱纳却仿佛失去了魔力。

窗外传来欢乐的声音，有人在搬东西，有人在打闹。如果没有记错的话，明天就是祭典了。

艾伦伸手试图抓住莱纳，却什么也抓不住。

“莱纳……”声带已经嘶哑，喉咙也早已脱力。

好像又回到了四年前，或是更早的，那些什么也抓不住的日子。

“我……”莱纳的眼睛垂下看向艾伦所在的方向。

艾伦用力捂住自己的嘴，仿佛面前是一个奇迹，一旦自己发出声音，一切就会烟消云散。

“我是自由的。”

莱纳的微笑倒映在艾伦的眼膜上。

血肉穿过艾伦溅到地面上。墙上糊上了一片红。

像盛开的花朵，像爆发的超新星。


End file.
